User blog:Super Sub-Zero/My Mortal Kombat 10 Wish List!
Characters: 'Playable:' NOTE: '"Brute" Characters are Characters that move Slow and have Slow attacks, but has more powerful attacks than the other Characters. *Raiden *Sub-Zero (You get a Unlock Key that opens the Koffin that Unlocks him after beating 1/3 parts of the Story) *Havik *Kobra (Unlockable in the Krypt) *Kenshi *Reptile *Scorpion *Li Mei *New Character - Hydro *New Character - ??? (Unlockable in the Krypt) *New Character - ??? - Brute Character *New Character - ??? - Brute Character *Skarlet (Unlockable in the Krypt) *Fujin *Reiko *Kai (Unlockable in the Krypt) *Bo' Rai Cho - Brute Character *Tanya *Hsu Hao *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Shinnok (You get a Unlock Key that opens the Koffin that Unlocks him after beating Story) *Ermac *Blaze - Brute Character (Unlockable in the Krypt) *Nitara *Cyrax *Sektor *Baraka *Khameleon (You get a Unlock Key that opens the Koffin that Unlocks her after beating Half of the Story) *Goro - Brute Character (Unlockable in the Krypt) *Liu Kang (You get a Unlock Key that opens the Koffin that Unlocks him after beating 1/3 parts of the Story) *Quan Chi (You get a Unlock Key that opens the Koffin that Unlocks him after beating Story) 'Boss's: NOTE: 'Arcade will randomly select Motaro or Moloch as the Sub-Boss you will fight. Both Sub-Boss's and Boss are un-playable unless a Modder makes them playable. *Shinnok (Sub-Sub-Boss. He also has Buffs that the playable Shinnok does not have, like: Takes Less Damage, Powerful Attacks, etc.) *Motaro - Brute Character (Sub-Boss) *Moloch - Brute Character (Sub-Boss) *Onaga (Boss) 'Cameos: *Smoke (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story) *Stryker (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story) *Kitana (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story) *Jade (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story) *Sindel (Comes back from the dead (not Zombie) at 1/3 parts of the story) *Nightwolf (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story) *Jax (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story and doesn't have Cyborg Arms) *Kabal (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story and isn't burned) *Bi-Han (Comes back at (not Zombie) 1/3 parts of the story and isn't Noob) *Shujinko (Appears at the end of Story Mode as a Kid. He will be playable in the next Game) *Shao Kahn (Brought up in conversations) *Shang Tsung (Brought up in conversations) Story: The Story takes place betwen MK4 and MK:DA and some of MK:D. The First part of the game is about Raiden and the Forces of Light go to get all the people who died in MK9 to come back to life and stoping Shinnok. The Second Part is about them getting New Members for the Forces of Light and stoping Quan Chi. The Last Part is about the Forces of Light stoping Onaga. Weapons: Weapons are in the game and pressing L1 (On PS4) will switch to it! *Raiden - Lightning Staff **'Description:' A metal Staff that has electricity surging through and around it, it has odd designs all over it and when Raiden attacks his enemy with it, it makes a zapping noise and a bright blue light appears and goes away. It can be seen on Raiden's back and when the Player switches to it, he grabs it off of his back and clicks a button which makes the staff longer. If he goes to put it up, he clicks the button again which makes it shorter and puts it on his back. *Sub-Zero - Ice Scepter **'Description:' A re-done version of Sub-Zero's weapon in MK4! The shape and size is the same, but the handle is blue and the top part of it is made out of Ice. It also has a Lin Kuei symbol carved in it near the top of it. It can can be seen on Sub-Zero's side but with out the top and when the Player switches to it, he grabs it from his side and then you can see coldness coming from it and the top of it appears. If he goes to put it up, the top of it shatters and he puts it back on his side. *Havik - To be added! *Kobra - To be added! *Kenshi - To be added! *Reptile - Snake Fang **'Description:' A long-sword that is made out of a Giant Snake tooth that has been carved to make it sharper, it also has odd carvings all around the Tooth. The handle is made out of a tree branch and is tied to the Giant Tooth. It can be seen be seen on Reptile's back in a hand crafted leather sheath and when the Player switches to it, he grabs it off of his back. If he goes to put it up, he will put it back in the sheath. *Scorpion - To be added! *Li Mei - To be added! *Hydro - To be added! *New Character - Unknown Weapon *New Character - Unknown Weapon *New Character - Unknown Weapon *Skarlet - To be added! *Fujin - To be added! *Reiko - To be added! *Kai - To be added! *Bo' Rai Cho - To be added! *Tanya - To be added! *Hsu Hao - To be added! *Johnny Cage - To be added! *Sonya Blade - To be added! *Shinnok - To be added! *Ermac - To be added! *Blaze - To be added! *Nitara - To be added! *Cyrax - To be added! *Sektor - To be added! *Baraka - To be added! *Khameleon - To be added! *Goro - To be added! *Liu Kang - To be added! *Quan Chi - To be added! DLC: 'Characters:' 4 DLC Characters will come, there will be a Season Pass that will give them to you for the price of 3 and you will also gain access to the "Deception Costume Pack" early. The Season Pass will cost $15 and the Characters apiece will cost $5. It is unknown who the DLC Characters will be. 'Costumes:' All Costume Packs will cost $2.99, they all include 3 Costumes. You can recieve the "Deception Costume Pack" Free if you get the Season Pass. You get Sonya's MK4 Costume if you Pre-Order from GameStop, Fujin's MK4 Costume if you Pre-Order from Best Buy or Reiko's MK4 Costume if you Pre-Order from Amazon. But, all 3 MK4 Costumes will be added on PSN and XBLM for $2.99 after 4 Weeks of the game's release. Deception Costume Pack: Adds Scorpion's, Kenshi's and Havik's Mortal Kombat Deception Costume to the Game. Mortal Kombat 4 Costume Pack: '''Adds Sonya's, Fujin's and Reiko's Mortal Kombat 4 Costume to the Game. ''More Stuff Will be Added to this Blog Soon!' Category:Blog posts